One
by RECREATIONAL
Summary: What if Delta found a way to free Augustus Sinclair from Sofia Lamb's control?


_**Chapter I**_

_Why the hell did it have to come to this?'_

Subject Delta thought to himself. He and his daughter Eleanor had finally managed to catch up to Augustus Sinclair and lure him out of the watch tower that he had locked himself in. When Delta had been captured by Sofia Lamb, Sinclair had attempted to free him from his confinement…but failed and as a result captured and forcefully turned into an Alpha Series much like himself. Since their first meeting Delta had never really trusted the seemingly shrewd business man and his distrust for him only grew as he found more and more audio diaries on him. He seemed like the kind of person that would gladly stab you in the back for a quick buck.

But the man risked his life to save him when he could have just left him and Eleanor behind to secure his own freedom. To say that Delta was feeling like a traitor right now would be an understatement. This man had helped lead him to Eleanor and he even attempted to save him and this is how he was repaying him? With a swift death?

Delta grabbed the heat seeking rocket that Sinclair fired at him with his Telekinesis and sent it flying into a wall.

"I'm so sorry kid!" Sinclair said painfully. Delta could not see past the orange glow of Sinclair's Alpha Series helmet visor but he was pretty sure that the man was suffering greatly. Eleanor raised the giant ADAM Needle attached to her left arm in preparation for a charge attack but before she could launch herself at Subject Omega (Augustus Sinclair's Alpha Series name) Delta grabbed her by the shoulder and ran in the opposite direction of the watch tower that Sinclair occupied.

"Kid, come back! You gotta do it!" Sinclair called out to him. Delta ran into one of the area's that housed the cells for the inmates. The large tube in the middle of the room that was carrying sea water upwards to be filtered into fresh water was cracked. A turret to left of the room immediately spotted them and started pelt them with machine gun fire. Delta quickly froze the turret in a block of ice (Winter Blast level three really does come in handy) and reached for one of the holsters on his back to reveal a Launcher. He fired a frag grenade at the machine which quickly dispatched that threat.

"Father, he's coming!" Eleanor yelled out. Sinclair appeared at the entrance of the room and reached behind him and threw frag grenade at Eleanor. She cart wheeled to the right but the grenade's splash damage made her stumble.

"Don't let me hurt Eleanor, kid!" Sinclair yelled out to him. Delta put his Launcher away and reached for his trusty Drill that hung on his right thigh by a thick chain that was tied tightly around his waist. The Drill quickly froze over as a result of Delta splicing the Frozen Drill tonic into his system. He revived his Drill and sent himself dashing towards Sinclair at high speeds. He slammed into Sinclair, the force of his Drill Dash attack made the Omega Series Daddy stumble. Delta quickly let loose a blast of freezing cold air that froze Sinclair in a solid block of ice.

The frost that covered Delta's left arm melted away and a ball of red goo quickly emerged from Delta's palm. Delta fed the ball EVE until it turned a bright green color. Just before he was about to throw his Hypnotize Plasmid at Sinclair he had a thought and kept feeding the ball EVE. The ball turned a dark green color and just as Sinclair broke free from his frozen prison he threw the Hypnotic polyp at him. The polyp splashed its gooey contents across Sinclair's helmet and he quickly fell to the ground in pain. He clutched his metal encased head with both hands and screamed out in pure agony.

"What's happening to him Father?" Eleanor asked, Delta shook his head. He was hoping that maybe he could override Lamb's control over Sinclair with his own Hypnotize Plasmid. After about three minutes of screaming Sinclair finally went silent. Delta frowned behind his helmet, in his drive to save Sinclair did he accidentally kill him? Sinclair twitched and with slow and painful movements he used the Launcher that lay beside him to help him get to his feet.

"Uh…what happened…am I dead?" He drawled out. He examined his surroundings with none of the painful jerky movements he showed just moments ago. This could only mean one thing.

'_He's…free.'_

Sinclair turned his head to Delta and Eleanor.

"What are you both doing and why am I still alive?" Sinclair said as he took a step towards the father, daughter pair. Eleanor immediately got into her battle stance but Delta quickly put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Sinclair just stood their and glared at them and after about a minute he realized something.

He wasn't attacking them.

"Lamb's voice…i-it's gone." Sinclair stuttered out. Eleanor's eyes widened in surprise, her father actually had found a way to reverse a Big Daddy's mental conditioning?

Delta was so relieved that he had found a way to save Sinclair but he was also mentally berating himself as well. If he had known that he had this ability he would've saved Mark Meltzer too. But alias he couldn't and the unfortunate Rapture visitor still wander's the halls of Fontaine Futuristics. Delta had noticed the audio diary hanging off of the Rumbler's belt and when the Big Daddy wasn't looking stole the recording right from under it's nose. He listened to the diary which only confirmed his fears. He was right behind Meltzer, he was so close!

Delta couldn't kill Mark Meltzer he just couldn't bring himself to. So after he was finished gathering with his daughter and he sent her back into her vent Delta targeted other Rumbler Big Daddies within the halls of Fontaine Futuristics. It was very easy to tell Mark and the other Rumbler's of Fontaine Futuristics apart (MM was carved onto the back of Mark's hand). Maybe he should have killed him…but he just couldn't do it.

"Kid…I-I don't know what to say…. Thank you. I know that you have every right to kill me for the things that I have done to you but…maybe, just maybe I can make amends." Sinclair put his Launcher away and reached into one of his suit's many pockets and took out a key.

"Here is the override key." Sinclair said. Delta put his Drill away and took the key.

"Lets move, we have to get out of here before mother sets off the bombs." Eleanor said. The two Alpha Series nodded and they quickly headed back to the watch tower.

* * *

_AN: I don't know about you all but I personally loved Sinclair and his Alpha Series form. This is just one of those 'What if' ideas. I don't think that there are to many fics out there that actually have Sinclair survive so I like to think that I'm doing something different. I would like to continue this story but only if someone actually likes it._


End file.
